evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Garza 2
Gabriel Garza 2 is a 2014 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure comedy film produced by Universal Animation Studios and Gingo Animation for Universal Pictures. The seventeenth feature in the Universal Animated Featurescanon, it was directed by series creator Geo G. from a screenplay by Geo, Dan Fogelman, Erica Rivinoja, and Brian Lynch, and a story by Geo, and is the sequel to 2011's Gabriel Garza, which began Universal's reboot franchise of the original Gabriel Garza series. In the film, Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, and Loy go to visit Loy's old friend and assistant since first grade, Donnie Stampla, along with his two enthusiastic children Lily and Lester Stampla. But Sinking Spring comes under attack from a talking blob of purple gunk when a new foe comes in. So, Gabriel and the gang must save Sinking Spring. Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas, and Alan Tudyk reprised their roles as Gabriel, Roge, Leno, Cole, Claire, Jan, and Loy, respectively. New cast members include Snoop Dogg (replacing Jack McBrayer) as Marvin Garza, Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, and Rob Corddry as Mr. Leek. Gabriel Garza 2 premiered on June 25, 2014 at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival, and was released in the United States on July 2, 2014. Gabriel Garza 2 ''received critical acclaim, and was a box office success, grossing $954 million worldwide against a budget of $99 million, and becoming the highest-grossing animated film of 2014. ''Gabriel Garza 2 scored the largest three-day opening weekend for a Universal film at the time of release (until the release of Furious 7), as well as the largest opening for an animated Universal film until March 24, 2019, when it was eclipsed by Paradoria 2: Enchanted Realm. It won the Golden Globe Award for Best Animated Feature Film, the Annie Award for Best Animated Feature, the Saturn Award for Best Animated Film and the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature. It is considered by many fans and critics as the best film of 2014. It is currently the twelfth highest grossing animated film of all time (fifth at the time of release). It was followed by Gabriel Garza 3 on March 3, 2017. Plot A mysterious vehicle steals and eats all of the leeks from a village of leeks in Antietam Creek. Roge, Leno and Cole's brother, his new assistant Lily Stampla try to recruit Gabriel, Roge, Leno and Cole, to find out who ate the leeks. Meanwhile at Gabriel's home in Sinking Spring, the Garza brothers are running and playing through flowery meadows and grassy green fields with their friends. Elsewhere, Claire Jones is practicing a new dance step, as Jan Soto, accompanies his rehearsal on the piano. Meanwhile, at the Volcano of Gloom, a villain named Mr. Leek is planning to ruin their festival, but her two incompetent sons, Larry and Tony, are not up to her family's standards of wickedness, and he laments about it, before sending them off to ruin the festival. During the elve's dance performance, Claire attempts to add her own dance and ruins the whole performance. She is told off by everyone and runs away, followed by Jan, only to end up falling down a waterfall and trapped in a valley. Meanwhile, Larry and Tony try to ruin their festival by flooding the area, but thanks to the Leek Monsters, end up getting washed away in an overflowing waterfall. The gang send out a search party to find Claire and Jan, while Mr. Leek decides to concoct the Smooze, an unstoppable purple ooze that will bury and destroy everything in its path. It will also make anyone who is splashed by it grumpy and woeful. His sons go and collect the ingredients for the Smooze, leaving out the flume, an ingredient that they are afraid of retrieving. Mr. Leek releases the Smooze which rages towards the Dream Castle, trapping Jan and Claire inside a mountain. All the brothers are forced to evacuate as the castle and the surrounding land is submerged by Smooze. The search party continues its attempt to locate Claire before the Smooze engulfs them. Later, two kids, Lily and Lester Stampla, travel to Sinking Spring to fetch Gabriel, the keeper of the Rainbow locket, bringing Gabriel's brothers, Roge, Leno, and Cole, along as well. Gabriel refuses to help, claiming he is the adapted owner of Roge, Leno, Cole and the Elves. After Roge and Cole tell Gabriel and the Elves that they started the midnight party at Gabriel's room way back, they are distracted when they see that Leno will try to high jump with Roge's umbrella from the top of Gabriel's house. As Gabriel goes with Roge and Cole to the top of his house to save Leno from his act of daredevilry, he tries a long jump, but ends up crashing into the ground. Then Christine's (Gabriel's mother) car arrives, which almost hits Leno. Gabriel releases the Rainbow into the Smooze, but it is swallowed up and lost but this does halt the Smooze. The gang are discouraged by this, but Gabriel offers the encouragement that another rainbow lies out there. Enraged, Mr. Leek discovers the Smooze was lacking flume and sends her daughters to get the missing ingredient from an octopus-like plant monster that lives on a rocky outcrop near the volcano. The monster punishes the sisters, until Reeka bites a tentacle, thereby injuring the plant, and they escape with some flume. Mr. Leek adds it to the Smooze, which is reactivated. Gabriel accompanies Lily and Lester on a visit to the Moochick, who gives the trio a new home (Paradise Estate) and a map to find the Leek Monsters who might stop the Smooze. A group led by Gabriel sets out to find Flutter Valley, while Jan and Claire run into five ugly but well-meaning creatures called Grundles, whose home, Grundleland, was covered by the Smooze in the past. Meanwhile, on the quest to find the Leek Monsters, Gabriel gets lost in a field of giant sunflowers, almost becoming a victim of the Smooze. Mr. Leek sees the Smooze has failed to kill the boys and sends 'Ahgg', her pet, after them. Meanwhile, Jan, Claire, and the Grundles almost fall victim to the Smooze, with Jan's shirt being smoozed, but they escape by floating down the river on a log, and end up in a clearing by a well, where Claire, feeling down about the situation she is in, hears echoes in the well and rescues Morning Glory. She is informed of the Smooze and so promises to lead them to Flutter Valley. Meanwhile, the team on the quest to find the Leek Monsters press on through Shadow Forest, where they are attacked by sentient trees which fire sharp branches at them. After escaping the forest, they find that the high narrow final pass into Flutter Valley is blocked by Ahgg, a giant spider, and its web, and Gabriel is once more in danger, but is saved by Lily. When out of the canyon, the group finds Flutter Valley and meet with the queen Rosedust, who refuses to get involved at first, until Claire arrives, safe and sound, along with Jan, the Grundles, and Morning Glory. There is much argument about non-involvement in other ponies' problems from the flutter ponies. Even though Morning Glory pleads with their queen to help their "cousins", Rosedust still hesitates, until after Claire appears to sway her enough to aid in the defeat of the Smooze. The others are about to be covered by the Smooze as the witches watch from their ship. The Leek Monsters come to the rescue and destroy the Smooze, with their magical wind, Utter Flutter, uncover the rainbow and drop the witches back into the volcano with the sticky goo. The Grundles are given the ruins of Dream Castle, all the ponies and Jan who were covered in Smooze are cleaned by the Leek Monsters' Utter Flutter, and the Rainbow of Light is returned to the ponies. With all problems resolved, Lily and Lester take Gabriel and the gang back home. Lily accepts Gabriel's invitation for a date, and the pair dive into the ocean seconds before the rocket enters the volcano and violently explodes. One hundred and forty-seven dates later, Gabriel and Lily marry. The end credits begin with the song "Joy to You and Me". Voice cast : Main article: List of Gabriel Garza characters :* Zachary Gordon as Gabriel Garza, a 11-year-old boy :* Elijah Wood as Roge Garza, Gabriel's overprotective brother :* Alexander Gould as Leno Garza, Gabriel's middle brother :* Jonathan Morgan Heit as Cole Garza, Gabriel's youngest brother :* Hayden Panettiere as Claire Jones, Gabriel's girlfriend :* Isla Fisher as Lily Stampla, Lester's sister :* Jake T. Austin as Lester Stampla, Lily's brother :* David Tennant as Donnie Stampla, Lily and Lester's father and Loy's old friend and assistant since the first grade :* Rob Corddry as Leek Leek Leek (better known as Mr. Leek) a leek-obsessed man described as a "leek worker" who was Vio's former partner :* Alan Tudyk as Loy Garza, Gabriel's uncle and scientist :* Frankie Jonas as Jan Soto, Gabriel's best friend :* Sarah Jessica Parker as Christine Garza, Gabriel's mother :* Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza, Gabriel's father :* Chloë Grace Moretz as Tam Williams, a student who waylays Gabriel into traveling with her :* Kristen Schaal as Mary Williams, Tam's mother :* Chris Parnell as Gary Williams, Tam's father :* Bobby Moynihan as Albert Katz, the radio operator at Sinking Spring :* Kenan Thompson as Bill Criggle, Albert's assistance :* Alex Borstein as Matilda Jones, Claire's mother :* Jim Cummings as Don Jones, Claire's father :* Kari Wahlgren as Mrs. Picksit, Gabriel's teacher :* Geo G. and Michael Wildshill as the elves :* Ryō Hirohashi as Japanese Leno :* Lex Lang, Phil LaMarr and Fred Tatasciore as Carl, Larry and Tony, a trio of guards at Mr. Leek's lair :* Harland Williams as Lewis :* Dan Fogelman as Eddie :* Erica Rivinoja as an old lady :* Peter Dinklage (uncredited) as Vio in a cameo via flashback Additional voices * Ava Acres * Rosemary Alexander * Steve Apostolina * Kirk Baily * Eva Bella * Lola Carpenter * Rob Carpenter * Mitch Carter * June Christopher * Cam Clarke * Brian T. Delaney * Eddie Frierson * Elisa Gabrielli * Jackie Gonneau * Nicholas Guest * Andrew Hall * Gary Hall * Jess Harnell * Carter Hastings * Bridget Hoffman * Richard Horvitz * Hope Levy * Cullen McCarthy * Amy McNeill * Laraine Newman * Jonathan Nichols * Paul Pape * Bryce Papenbrook * Carter Sand * Cole Sand * Tara Strong * Shane Sweet * Marcelo Tubert * Michael Wildshill * Skye Wildshill * Dave Zyler Production Development In July 2011, at the time of the release of Gabriel Garza, Geo G. confirmed that a sequel was in the works, tentatively scheduled for August 8, 2014, but in June 2012, it was announced that the released date was moved up to July 2, 2014 in order to produce a 90-minute TV movie. In September 2012, Gingo Animation announced it would have the title Gabriel 2: Lost in Reading, which was changed by January 2013 to Gabriel Breaks the Internet: Gabriel Garza 2 before simply being retitled as Gabriel Garza 2 in June 2013. On July 15, 2013, it was announced that Geo G. would return to direct. Over the weekend in early February 2012, a story team consisting of Geo G., Dan Fogelman, Erica R, and Brian Lynch was assembled, and came up with an idea of the sequel. Geo and Wildshill then wrote an initial treatment for the screenplay. Casting In May 2012, Variety reported that Jodie Foster was negotiating to voice Lily Stampla, but the negotiations failed. In February 2013, it was reported that Jake T. Austin joined the cast for Lester Stampla. By June 2012, Isla Fisher had joined the cast to voice Lily Stampla, with David Tennant, Rob Corddry, and Kristen Schaal joining the cast. In June 2013, Gingo Animation confirmed that Zachary Gordon, Elijah Wood, Alexander Gould, Jonathan Morgan Heit, Hayden Panettiere, Frankie Jonas, Sarah Jessica Parker, Chloë Grace Moretz, and Alan Tudyk were returning to reprise their roles as they did since the first movie, while Snoop Dogg replaces Jack McBrayer as Marvin Garza. Newcomers include, Chris Parnell as Gary Williams, Bobby Moynihan as Albert Katz, and Kenan Thompson as Bill Criggle. Music : Main article: Gabriel Garza 2/Soundtrack In December 2013, it was announced that Mark Mothersbaugh and James L. Venable, who scored the first film, had signed on to score the sequel. Release In May 2014, Gabriel Garza 2 was selected for competition at the 2014 Annecy International Animated Film Festival before its commercial release. In the United States, it premiered on June 25, 2014 at the Annecy International Animated Film Festival. Universal Pictures released the film widely in the United States on July 2, 2014, in the United Kingdom on July 11, 2014, and in Australia on August 15, 2014. Marketing On July 2, 2013, an early teaser trailer was released on iTunes Movie Trailers. The trailer was also attached to Despicable Me 2, which went into theaters on July 3, 2013. Another teaser trailer was released on November 22, 2013, and was attached to Frozen, The Nut Job, and The Lego Movie. It featured the elves investigating strange noises, to the sound of the theme song of the Halloween ''horror series, before being abducted by a mysterious force. The film's first full trailer was released on March 7, 2014, and was attached to ''Mr. Peabody & Sherman, Muppets Most Wanted, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, and Rio 2. Throughout the year, trailers and 20-second motion posters of the movie were shown. A second theatrical trailer was released on May 30, 2014, and was attached to Maleficent and How to Train Your Dragon 2. The marketing campaign for Gabriel Garza 2 ''is the largest for any Universal Animation film, surpassing $200 million and beating ''Computeropolis 2's $150 million campaign. Several companies released promotional products related to the film. In the weeks before the film's opening, there were also promotional tie-ins with Mastercard, Ulta Beauty, GEICO, Coca-Cola, Xfinity, Apple, Google, General Mills, Ziploc, Bounty, Tide, Downy, Bounce and McDonald's. Tomy released a line of action figures based on the film, Pop! Vinyl also released a line of vinyl figures, which includes Gabriel Garza, Roge Garza, Leno Garza and Cole Garza. McDonald's produced 11 toys based on the film in there Happy Meals on June 27, 2014. In the Australian market, a few small plush characters of Gabriel Garza, Roge Garza, Leno Garza, Cole Garza and Claire Jones replace some of the toys in the US lineup. Ten books were released for the film: The Junior Novel, Sticker Activity Book, The Movie Storybook, The Revenge of Mr. Leek!, Coloring & Activity Book, The Funny Joke Book, Meet the Gang, The Art of Gabriel Garza 2 2, Big Leek, Little Leek, and Gabriel's Paint Box. Dark Horse Comics released a limited series of comic books based on the film. Toy maker Hasbro produced special Monopoly and Operation games. General Mills released a Gabriel Garza-themed cereal, as well as promotional Pop-Tarts and fruit snacks, all proclaiming a "Elfy Blast" of flavor. Pringles included potato chips featuring the characters and quotes from the film. A video game based on the film was released on June 10, 2014 for the PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo 3DS, and Wii U. On August 16, 2014, a PC version of the game was released, published by Activision and developed by Exient Entertainment. A mobile game titled Gabriel Garza: Running Frenzy was released on June 12, 2014 for iOS and Android. Home media Gabriel Garza 2 was released digitally on November 25, 2014 and on Blu-ray 3D, Blu-ray, and DVD on December 9, 2014. The Blu-ray release included a new short film titled Back in Time. A 4K Ultra HD Blu-ray version was released on November 15, 2016. Reception Box office Gabriel Garza 2 earned $342,951,517 in North America and $612,043,372 in other territories for a worldwide total of $954,994,889; its worldwide opening weekend totaled $214.9 million. Deadline calculated the net profit of the film to be $428.9 million, when factoring together all expenses and revenues for the film, making it the most profitable release of 2014. Worldwide, it is the second highest-grossing film of 2014 (also, the highest-grossing animated film of that year), and the highest-grossing film in the Gabriel Garza series. Overall, it is the thirteenth highest-grossing animated film of all time. North America In the United States and Canada, Gabriel Garza 2 opened in 3,541 theaters, of which 3,100 showed the film in 3D. It grossed $15.8 million during its Tuesday night showings, which was at the time the biggest previews gross of all time for Gingo until it was later surpassed by Cool Spot ''in September 2018 with its $18.1 million haul. The film then earned $52.1 million on its opening day (including Tuesday previews), which was the biggest opening day for both a Universal Animation Studios film and a Gingo film at the time until ''Paradoria ''and ''Cool Spot ''beat it with their respective $52.2 million and $63.1 million opening day grosses. ''Gabriel Garza 2 later went on to open up at No. 1 at the weekend's box office while grossing $133.6 million ($202.9 million including its Wednesday and Thursday grosses), the highest in the series, the biggest opening weekend for Gingo (until Cool Spot ''beat it with its $138.1 million opening), the biggest animated opening in July, the studios' third biggest of all time, the second biggest opening by Universal Pictures, the biggest Wednesday opener, and the second biggest animated opening of all time at the time of the film's release, and the second biggest animated opening of all time at the time of the film's release, and higher than box office analysts' predictions of an opening of $100-110 million. Josh Goldstine, head of worldwide marketing for Universal Pictures, said they were "happy with the film's huge opening" since it debuted at No. 1 and was their biggest opening at the time of the release. It fell 67.5% in its second weekend, grossing $43 million and finishing second behind newcomer ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. The film ended its box office run on January 4, 2015 after 191 days with a total domestic gross of $342,951,517. The film also took away the highest worldwide gross made by a Universal Animation Studios film, which was before held by Computeropolis 2 (2007), although the latter still had a higher overseas-only gross. With DVD sales and Gabriel Garza 2 merchandise estimated to total almost $800 million, the film (which was produced with a budget of $150 million) is Universal Animation's most profitable film to date. Gabriel Garza 2 remained the highest-grossing Universal Animation Studios film worldwide until the release of Paradoria (2015), and held the record for the highest-grossing Gingo Animation film until the release of Metro Cone Forever (2015) with Metro Cone Forever (in 2015), Zootopia (in 2016), Finding Dory (also in 2016), Imagimals (also in 2016), Incredibles 2 (in 2018), and Cool Spot (also in 2018) respectively, surpassed Gabriel Garza 2 and relegated it as the thirteenth-highest-grossing animated film of all time. International Outside North America, the film made $53.5 million from 25 countries in its opening weekend, for a global debut of $206.1 million. Mexico was the largest debut with $7.3 million, followed by Australia ($6.7 million) and Russia ($3.4 million). More coming soon! Critical response Gabriel Garza 2 received critical acclaim, with many considering it to be better than its predecessor. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported a 96% approval rating with an average rating of 10/10 based on 186 reviews. The site's critical consensus reads: "The elements seem amazing to fans of the original, and Gabriel Garza 2 deserves ''some more action scenes than the first movie, humor, cutaway gags, and its fantastic animation with more villains and new characters." On another review aggregator Metacritic, the film has a weighted rating of 84 out of 100 based on 47 professional reviews published in newspapers, magazines and in highly regarded Internet sites, which indicates "universal acclaim". Roger Ebert gave it three out of four stars saying it's "wondrous, entertaining, hilarious, and it's full with enjoyment," while Richard Corliss of ''Time Magazine gave a positive review and called it "laughably fun." Max Nicholson of IGN commented, "Gabriel Garza 2 lives up to the first groundbreaking Gingo box office smash, and the plot is very original and amazing." James Rocchi of MSN Movies gave the film five out of five stars, calling it "a sequel that is way better and cooler than the original, with full of hilarious scenes with some action and more." A.O. Scott of The New York Times praised the film for being able to balance out the action sequences and strong storytelling, writing that "High School Whenever 2 ''has a lot of unbelieve action sequences than the first ''High School Whenever Movie, with some gags, action scenes, and it has the usual wit from the original." Accolades Main article: List of accolades received by Gabriel Garza 2 Gabriel Garza 2 ''won the Academy Award for Best Animated Feature at the 87th Academy Awards and was nominated for four others: Best Original Score, Best Sound Editing, Best Sound Mixing, Best Adapted Screenplay, losing to ''The Grand Budapest Hotel, American Sniper, Whiplash, and The Imitation Game, respectively. Sequel : Main article: Gabriel Garza 3 Category:EvanRocks Wiki